The more the merrier
by cein
Summary: Gibbs takes the bull by the horns so to speak, but gets a surprizing response.Slash fic, but nothing graphic.


Title:The more the merrier 1/1 Author: Ceindreadh Email: Website: n/a Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first.  
Fandom(s): NCIS Genre (general, hetero or slash) Slash Pairing/Characters: Tony/Gibbs, Surprise slash pairing Rating: FRT 13 Summary: Gibbs finally grabs the bull by the horns so to speak, but doesn't get the reaction he expects.  
Warnings: Slash but nothing graphic Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.

------------------------

It had been a long day and Gibbs was tired. 

It had to have been that, because otherwise he'd never have let his guard down...he'd never have made the first move...he'd never have asked Tony if he wanted to grab a beer and a pizza, and he'd certainly never have made it clear that there was more than just beer and pizza on the menu if Tony so chose.

Four years he'd been watching Tony when Tony wasn't looking. Four years now he's been having fantasies about that ass that was squeezed into those jeans, and damn, he was sure that Tony wore his jeans deliberately tight just to mess with Gibbs's mind. Four years he'd watched and wondered what Tony would say if he propositioned him. And for four years, he'd resolutely put the matter out of his mind, knowing that at best, Tony would probably turn him down nicely on the grounds that (a) he wasn't gay or (b) he wasn't into graying grumpy older men...or at worst, Gibbs would find himself on the wrong end of a sexual harassment suit.

But for some reason, tonight was different. Maybe it was just that the case they had closed had been a particularly depressing one...for Gibbs anyway. A retired marine had died, and because he lived alone, no family or anything, it had been over a week before anybody had noticed. It hadn't been a pretty scene by the time they'd got there. Gibbs had spent the whole day trying to track down anybody who might have meant the man harm, only to have to sadly agree with Ducky that it was most likely a 'natural' death.

"Poor fellow, you died a lonely old man," Ducky had said as he slid the drawer shut. "Still, to die in ones sleep like that. We should all be so fortunate to go so peacefully. Ah well, I'll see you tomorrow Jethro."

Maybe it was Ducky's words that had finally prompted Gibbs to act. The thought of going home to an empty house to work on a boat that he'd probably never sail in...no, it was more than he could bear. So when he'd realized that it was just himself and Tony left at their desks and that Tony was pulling on his jacket, Gibbs had almost fallen over himself in his efforts to make sure that he was in the same elevator car as Tony was. 

The invitation had been tossed out almost casually...or as casually as Gibbs could manage what with his heart pounding like crazy. He hadn't felt this nervous since he'd asked his first girlfriend out on a date. Maybe this was because for the first time in a very long while, he was asking a question and he had no idea what the answer would be.

"You want to get a beer and pizza...or something?" Gibbs tried to look away from Tony...tried to make it seem that he wasn't studying him intently trying to gauge his reaction...wondering whether he should make it clear that the 'something' wasn't him...or whether he should make it clearer that it was him. 

"Umm, Boss...I don't know," said Tony, his face so neutral that Gibbs couldn't read him. "It's getting kind of late...there won't be much time for the beer or pizza before I have to hit the sack."

"We could always skip the beer and pizza." Gibbs deliberately stepped a little closer to Tony, figuring he might as well play all his cards. 

"Boss...you know I like you and I respect you and everything." Tony took a deep breath, "But I'm in a sort of an exclusive relationship at the moment."

Gibbs felt like his heart was being shattered into a million pieces. "Exclusive?" he managed to croak out.

"Yeah, me and McGee and Jimmy, we have a sort of a three-way thing going. Well it's mostly three way, but Abby joins in sometimes when she's at a loose end but I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind if you tagged along, course they'd probably be too scared to get a boner, so it'd end up being just you and me, so maybe we should just save time and head straight to your place, mmm..."

The rest of Tony's speech was lost, swallowed up by Gibbs's mouth as he leaned forward and kissed him. When their lips parted, Tony was still speaking, "And I don't mind skipping the beer, but I want my pizza."

"You can have whatever is in my power to give you."

"Good enough for me." And this time it was Tony who started the kissing.

------------------------

Several miles away, Jimmy looked at the clock and shrugged. "I guess Tony's not coming over tonight. You want me to phone Abby, see if she's free?"

Tim leaned back against the headboard and yawned. "Nah, it's too early for her to go to bed yet. Guess it's just you and me then."

Jimmy snuggled up against him. "I know I've said 'the more the merrier', but sometimes I feel it's definitely a case of three's a crowd."

"Me too," said Tim as they kissed. "Me too."

-------------------------

The End 


End file.
